


Promises

by jamzaa



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: (those are daniel's parents), And Sad Cult Leader Wife Rosemary, Attempted Murder, Child Abuse, Childhood Friend Zoe, Childhood Friends, Cool motive still murder, Cults, Daniel Study, Featuring Cult Leader Dad Hugo, Gen, Human Sacrifice, Murder, No Redemtion for Daniel, Sacrifice, Violence, traumatic childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamzaa/pseuds/jamzaa
Summary: "What if Daniel had a really traumatic childhood?""Do you want the list in alphabetical order?"OrDaniel tells a little bit of his life story.





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Nez and I came up with this idea while i was working on an Animation Meme featuring Daniel.  
> beta'd by Nez

„Please, Daniel. I need you to cooperate with me if you want me to help you. I need to know what happened“, his therapist said. Well, not his. The poor woman forced to sit with him in the interrogation room had no connections to him whatsoever. And yet she tried to make him believe she cared.

„I need to know everything“, she urged, not the first one trying to get a glimpse into the abyss that is his twisted mind.

_Please, Daniel_ , his mother had said, trying to coo him out of his hiding spot, You have to understand.  
But he only understood how scared he was after his father had called him to his side after a long evening of preaching announcing how proud he was to offer his own flesh and blood to the Ancient Ones.

_It's a great honor that my son has been chosen_ , he had said keeping his grip around Daniels small wrist tight to keep the boy from running away.

_It's an honor, Danny_ , his mom had said again and again.

_A great honor indeed, young master_ , the maids had said while fitting him into ceremonial robes. The one time he asked his father about the reason behind it all he received was a hard smack in the face and a _How dare you question the Ancient Ones?_. Daniel never asked again.  
Zoe once asked him if he knew what was gonna happen to him.

_The Ancient Ones have a plan. That's all I need to know_ , he had answered. Not in his own words but his fathers. Zoe had laughed, her unruly red lock bobbing up and down with her shaking frame.  
The squeaking of a chair pulled him from his memories as the woman in front of him let herself rest against the back of the chair with a sign. Frustration showing in her body language. Maybe he should try to keep her entertained. She was the first contact he had after almost three weeks or more in solitary confinement.

“I'm sorry”, he whispered, his voice low, not daring to look up at the woman, “Not many understand.”  
Immediately she perched up, believing to finally have reached him but little did she know that she was just another extra in his carefully rehearsed play.

“I will try my best to understand, Daniel. I want to help you.”, she assured. He leaned a little forward, lifting his gaze to look into her eyes with a smile.

“Thank you”, he said.

 

_“Zoe! Wait!”, Daniel yelled, trying to catch his breath leaning against a house wall. They were far from their neighborhood and Daniel knew that his father would be very displeased with him for returning home late again with his clothes covered in mud and dust again but no matter how much he argued with Zoe that they should stay close to home, she always ran off and he saw it as his responsibility to keep her safe. They were just children after all and they only had each other to rely on._

_”In need of a break already?”, Zoe laughed as she popped around the corner. She had returned for him. She always did._

_“That happens when you lock yourself up for weeks!”_

_“It was your fault father kept me inside!”, he teased back and Zoe laughed. Daniel found he liked it when Zoe laughed. It wasn't high or hidden behind a hand like a ladies laugh. It was loud and honest and came from deep inside her chest._

 

“Was Zoe your friend, Daniel?”, the woman asked. He realized he never asked for her name and she didn't introduce herself either. But what did it matter in the grand scheme of things anyway. For a moment he thought about her question. To others it might seem like they were friends, but if he looked back at it now, with everything he learned, they were so much more. They had a bond that one might compare to the one twins share. Zoe's parents disapproved of him and his disapproved of Zoe which only let them grow closer as an act of rebellion which never stood a chance.

“One might say that.”, Daniel answered at last.

 

_Zoe grabbed his hand and pulled him forward, away from the houses closer to the trees of the forest surrounding their little neighborhood. Both his parents had told Daniel to stay away from the forest, tried to scare him with stories of rabid animals and monsters but for Zoe he was able to push those fears aside. The wrath of his father that was sure to await him at home also was nothing compared to the bright smile Zoe gave him as they walked through the dimly lit forest, listening to their own footsteps and the sound of nature._  
_They walked side by side quietly for a while but Daniel could feel that there was something Zoe wanted to say. At first he just waited for her to spill her thoughts, like she usually did, but nothing happened._

_“Is there something bothering you?”, he asked after a while. She stopped and stared at her feet._

_“I'm scared, Danny”, she said after a while, “I don't want to loose you.”_  
_A perplexed look manifested on his face before he broke into a laugh. It felt freeing, laughing carelessly for the first time in weeks._

_“I'll always be with you, Zoe. I promise”_

 

“We headed home after that where my father was waiting for me. I spend the next few days locked up in our library.”, he concluded. The psychologist look puzzled but Daniel could tell that she already pitied him. Pity was good. It made her sympathize with him. The guard positioned near the door did not seem to feel the same way. Every now and then he would eye Daniel in a way that made clear he wasn't buying a word he said. But the guard was not the one Daniel wanted to get on his side. The psychologist leaned forward, supporting herself on the table between them. She smiled at him.

“That must have been very hard for you.”, she said. Daniel nodded. Although being locked in the library, forced to study ancient scripts he could recite from memory already was one of the lighter disciplinary measures his parents came up with. She studied him for a moment, clearly something on her mind but she wouldn't speak. Clearly waiting for him to continue.

 

_His mother was kneeling before him, trying to catch his gaze but he refused to look at her. They had forbidden him to go play with Zoe again, saying he had preparations for the ceremony to do. Daniel still wasn't sure what exactly that meant, but he knew that no one would answer his questions. The Ancient Ones are not to be questioned, the adults say. So Daniel stopped asking._

_"Danny please look at me. This is a very important issue for your father and you know it.”, his mother said, grabbing his wrist. Adults did that a lot with him, Daniel found, grabbing his wrist or shoulder in a tight grip so he could not flee. Daniel nodded._

_“I know but..” His mother cut him off._

_“There is not 'but', Daniel.”_

_There was silence for a moment before Daniel nodded. He had no right to talk back to his parents. They did so much for him. He once overheard his mother talk about the dreams she gave up for him. He had no right to doubt his parents. They were trying their best and knew this world better than his thirteen year old self ever could._

_“I'm sorry, mother”, he said finally, looking into her eyes which were filled with tears, “I love you. I will concentrate on my studies and preparations for the Ceremony.”_

_“That's all I'm asking for.”, his mother concluded and got up from the stone floor._

_She released her grip on him and nodded as his cue to go. Then she quickly disappeared into one of the many corridors leading far far away from him._  
_So he stood there for another moment, lost in thought before he turned on his heel and made his way to the library. His father was surely waiting for him with a lecture._

 

“Your parents don't seem like they cared very much for you.”, the woman said, worry in her eyes. How dare she judge his parents like that.

“My mother”, he started, thinking about the right choice of words, “My mother was a very loving and caring person. And my father was a respectable man. They cared for me to the best of their ability and made huge sacrifices to enable me to live. I am grateful for that.”

She seemed take aback by that, her mouth opened and closed a few times in a fruitless attempt to say anything. Daniel just shook his head.

 

“ _You're late. Again. Were you arguing with your mother again?”, his father did not bother to turn around to look at him. Rather he continued staring out the tall windows that filled the library with sunlight. It's not good for the books and scripts but his father preferred it that way._

_“I apologize”, Daniel said bowing deeply, “I did not mean to keep you waiting.”_

_Hugo sighed. “And yet you did, Daniel. You know that you have to be better than this. You have been given the chance to become something great. All I am asking is that you appreciate that. The Ancient Ones only choose someone to join them once every thousand years.”_

_“I know, father, I apologize.”, remorseful, Daniel lowered his head as his father finally turned around to him. “From now on, Daniel, your priority will be purification. I don't want to hear any nonsense about that poor excuse of a girl, nor anything else that might occupy your mind that is not related to your studies. Do you understand?”_  
_Daniel nodded._

_"Yes, father, I understand.”_

 

“How did that make you feel, Daniel? You said Zoe was your friend. I'm assuming you did not like your father talking like that.”  
Daniel shook his head.

“Of course I did not like the way he talked about Zoe, but he was my father after all. He wanted the best for me and I failed to be the best I could be. Which led me here.”

Daniel sighed, thinking about the chain of his mistakes that ultimately trapped him in this interrogation room. He just needed to get out of here. Try once more. He knew he would be able to do it. He just needed a last chance.

“How exactly did failing to live up to your fathers expectations for you lead you to… this point?”, she asked. Hesitant as if she wanted to say something else. He shook his head with a smile.

“My failure forced me to seek for a way of redemption.”, he answered.

 

_On Daniels fourteenth birthday, his mother congratulated him with a gentle kiss on the forehead. A gesture of affection that became rarer the older the boy got but he never doubted his mothers unconditional love. She allowed him to eat cereal for breakfast, urging him to not tell his father about this. It was a wonderful Tuesday morning, the summer was right around the corner. His father had offered to let him skip school today in favor of a special surprise but Daniel had declined, knowing well that Zoe would be waiting for him. And he would never want to disappoint Zoe._  
_After he finished his breakfast, he quickly excused himself from the kitchen to gather his bag and jacket from his room, before quickly running down the stairs and out of the front door. Zoe was already waiting for him on the sidewalk, balancing herself on the very edge. She jumped down onto the street when she heard the front door fall shut behind the blond boy. Exited she embraced him into a warm hug and he lifted her up a little, holding her close._

_“Happy Birthday, Danny.”, she whispered into his ear, before letting go.”We have to go out today! There is this new cafe that opened about a week ago. I'll treat you out for lunch!”_

_Daniel laughed, loud and free and like there was nothing in the world that could take the happiness he felt that very moment. In reality he was aware that his father would not tolerate him going out after school. It'll corrupt you, he heard his fathers voice clearly in his head. But Zoe joining his laugh and her bright smile a few feet ahead of him made him quickly forget about any threat of corruption._  
_They walked side by side quietly for a while before Zoe put a hand on his back. He looked at her and smiled but evidently not convincing enough for her to believe that there was not a thing bothering him._

_“Danny?”, she said, taking a moment to think of the right words to say. Daniel simply looked at her._

_“I'll get us out of here.”, she said then. They both stopped in their steps, standing in the middle of the road_

_"Four more years and we'll be out of here. I promise.”, she stated, taking his hands._

 

“A promise she did not keep”, Daniel mentioned, his face an unreadable mask but emotions boiled behind the facade. Emotions he barely dared to acknowledge but they've always been there since the fateful night of his fifteenth birthday. Guilt was the strongest one. Always there in his subconsciousness, guiding every single move he made. He failed her more than he failed his parents or the Ancient Ones. He failed her in so many ways.

“Daniel, I want you to tell me what happened to Zoe.”, the woman said, her eyes darting over his face, his body, trying to read him like she was trained to do but there was nothing. For the past ten years Daniel had learned how to keep himself composed and keep up the charade of perfection that he always yearned to be.

 

_It became rarer that Daniel and Zoe had a chance to spend time together now that the day of The Ceremony was getting closer and closer. Daniel's parents kept a close eye on him. He was supposed to be silent with his parents, so he could not say something to ruin the hard work they put into purifying him over the last year._  
_Daniel was certain that sneaking away at night was something the Ancient Ones would consider an impurity, but he yearned for Zoe's company._  
_She was laying next to him in the grass, staring up at the night sky looking for constellations Daniel had never heard of._

_“My dad said that all negative emotions come from space.”, Daniel whispered, pulling his legs close to his chest and resting his head on his knees. Zoe laughed._

_“That's one of the dumbest things he ever said.”_

_Silence stretched between them again. Tense silence because neither of them knew what to say. Zoe sat up and grabbed his hand._

_“My mom said they will kill you during The Ceremony. She doesn't want me to come.”, she sighed but didn't look into his eyes._

_Silence for a beat, then another._

_“That's one of the dumbest things she ever said.”, Daniel jokes then, swallowing dry air._

_“My parents love me as much as yours love you. They won't let anyone harm me.”_

_Tears formed in Zoe's eyes. In all the time they knew each other, Daniel had never seen Zoe cry._

_“I heard Mom talking to my father!_ 'They gonna murder him in front of everyone, Lewis' _, she said,_ 'I don't want Zoe to witness that' _.” She shook her head violently, her bangs bobbing up and down, a sob erupted from her and her shoulders shook with another one. Daniel was at a loss for words, so he just wrapped his arms around Zoe's shaking body, letting her sob into his shoulder, possibly ruining the silken fabric of his shirt._

_“I'll be fine,” he said after a moment, “No one's gonna hurt me, I promise.”_

 

There was a long stretch of silence in the interrogation room before she shoved some of her red lock behind her ear and directly looked at him.

“Broken promises seem to be a recurring theme, Daniel, don't you think?"

She had him there for a second. A moment where he stared at her in disbelief before composing himself back together.

“Do you want to hear how the story ends or not?”, he asked, tension in his voice and yet he tried so desperately to keep his face. The ending of the story is not pretty but it has to be told.

 

_Daniel woke to the chirping of birds and the doorbell ringing on his fifteenth birthday. The day that would change it all. Daniel felt dread wash over him as he remembered his last conversation with his best friends. For a moment he feared that his parents really meant to harm him but he quickly abandoned the thought. Parents don't do that. And while Daniel had seen his father covered in lamb blood from a ceremony before, he was certain that his fate would differ from said lamb that was born and raised to die. The doorbell ran again and Daniel wondered why no one had answered the door yet, so he quickly got out of bed and pulled a silken robe over his pajamas before quickly making his way downstairs. No one crossed his path which struck Daniel as a bit odd, considering the fact that his father had a few people in his service to keep their mansion in the perfect state Daniel had always known it to be. The boy made his way to the front door, a little cautious now. His heart was beating loudly in his chest as he reached for the doorknob and opened the door only to find Zoe stumbling into his arms as the door swung open inwards. He caught her before she fell to the ground, her body pressed against his and she laughed when she looked in his face. The situation felt familiar, and Daniel felt his blood rushing into his cheeks, surely coloring them in an embarrassing shade of red._

_“I'm so glad to see you, Danny!”, she exclaimed, pulling him tight into a hug._

_“_ _I feared that they already locked you up somewhere until tonight. You have to pack some things, my mom's taking us out of the city!” She kept talking, pushing him towards the stairs but Daniel couldn't hear another word._

_“I can't leave, Zoe.”, he said at last. It stopped her for a moment or two. She stared at his face, desperately looking for the cue to laugh. The evidence that it was a joke._  
_But there was no evidence._

_“I can't just drop everything and go now. I worked hard for this, Zoe.”_

_“They are going to kill you, Daniel! Are you out of your mind? What did they gave you?”, Zoe shouted. The boy saw tears forming in his friends eyes, fear written across her face._

_“Danny, please just come with us. Mom's waiting in the car.”._

_She pulled at the boys wrist, anxiously looking back at the door. When she heard footsteps coming out of the hallway behind Daniel, she gave him a last quick hug, a peck on the cheek and a quick “Stay safe, Danny”, before darting out the door. Daniel did not flinch as his fathers hand laid itself heavy on his shoulder._

_“You did the right thing, Daniel.”, he said, “Now go back to your room. Go over your studies again. We can't make any mistakes tonight.”_

_Daniel nodded and freed himself from his fathers grasp, heading back upstairs into his room._

_The day went by slowly. Zoe's terrified voice kept repeating itself in his head while he rehearsed his lines over and over and over again._  
_When it became to much he sneaked out of the house to see if he could find her in one of their hiding places. He had been looking for an hour until he finally saw her sitting in the grass of the playground not far from her home. She quickly rubbed over her eyes when he approached her as if to hide the tears she had been crying moments before._

_“Came to say 'Farewell'?”, she mumbled as he got closer but Daniel didn't feel like answering_

_"The Ceremony tonight...”, he said instead when he came to a halt beside her, “Will you be there?”_

_She didn't look up, instead kept her gaze fixed on her shoes which had lost their shine due to the lack of care they received from the girl. Zoe never cared about her shoes or dirt on her clothes._  
_After a long while of uncomfortable silence she sighed and nodded_

_“Of course, Dummy.”_

_It was clear that she wasn't in the mood for more conversation, so Daniel just quickly leaned down and pressed a kiss onto her wild locks, whispering a thank you and returned home._

 

_It wasn't until the sun began to set again that one of his maids came to help him into his ceremonial garments. He looked at himself in the mirror after the maid left him alone again. The golden accents on the white robe glistened in the orange light of the sunset that shined through his window._

_“You look stunning, Daniel”, his mother said behind him and he quickly turned around to face her. She smiled, gesturing him to come closer. Quickly he made his way across the room and into his mothers arms. She pressed a kiss on top of his head._

_“You have to be very strong tonight, Darling”, she whispered and her voice sounded strained, like she had been crying or yelling or possibly both. Daniel just hugged her tight and nodded. When they parted, he looked up to see his mother smile at him before she hung a heavy chain around his neck. When he looked down at his chest, he saw their deities emblem just above his heart. The last piece to his costume._  
_A moment later he was led out of his room by his mother, down towards the catacombs that stretched underneath the city. Daniel had been there many times, listening to his fathers speeches, praying, or for disciplinary measures. For a second Daniel felt the familiar sting of a whip on his back but it was just his nervous mind. He and his mother waited behind a door of which Daniel knew it opened into the main hall of the underground facility. Voices murmured behind the door, grew together into a steady hum._

_“You don't have to be scared, Darling.”, his mother whispered as she took his hand. The commotion in the other room grew as people filled the room, searching for they places, awaiting the spectacle._

_“This is what we have been working for all those years, child.”, his father said behind him._

_The sudden noise made him flinch but it didn't seem to concern Hugo. He just walked past the boy and out into the hall. The noise grew and then died. The silence filled Daniel with fear. His heart felt painfully heavy in his chest. For the first time he truly feared the upcoming event. What-If's filling his mind to the brink and yet he managed to keep up a calm facade. For his mothers sake. He heard his father's incarnations on the other side of the door, his followers answering in a sing sang that was all to familiar for Daniel. Moments passed before his mother stepped forward to open the door and lead him into the room behind it. Daniels gaze passed over the stone altar behind his father, surrounded by candles but emptied from the imagery and statues that usually were presented there. He looked over the rows of people staring up at him, some with pity, some with excitement, some indifferent. He heard a toddler cry in the back. And then his eyes saw Zoe, sitting between her parents in one of the rows further in the front. Her arms were crossed over her chest, tears glistened in the warm lighting the torched emitted through the room._

_A gentle tug at his wrist cued him to move forward, stand next to his father. Another moment of silence before his father spoke to his followers again. Daniel didn't hear the words. Instead he heard his heart beat in his chest and he was painfully aware of every breath he took as if they could be his last. When his father stepped away from his side for a moment only to return with a book he pressed into the boys hands, Daniel was suddenly reminded of his duty. He looked over ancient scripts before starting to recite them from memory rather than to read them. His mothers light steps behind him and his father rummaging through a chest to his left filled him with more anxiety but he kept speaking. Latin he didn't fully understood filled the room and his own voice sounded foreign to his ears. When he reached the end of the text he felt his mother grab his hand and slowly led him back onto the altar. Fresh tear tracks were clearly visible on her face and Daniel wanted to embrace her, calm her, tell her that things would be fine but the longer he thought about it the more clear it became that nothing would be fine._

_Cold stone pressed against his back made him shiver as he laid down like his mother instructed. His father recited more Latin phrases Daniel had never heard and placed strip of heavy velvet fabric over his eyes._

_His mother was holding his hand and Daniel heard the fabric of his fathers robe rustle before another sob cut through the otherwise silent room. Daniel knew it was Zoe, he would recognize her voice anywhere and it sent shivers down his spine. He wanted to look at her, he wanted so bad but he couldn't. He had to stay still, embracing the darkness that surrounded him. His father's incarnations a melody he remembered from his childhood, and then he heard something drip down onto the stone floor and Daniel thought it was water. He hoped it was water as he started to hear it drop onto the stiff fabric covering his chest but as soon as the first drop fell onto his face, as soon as he felt the warmth of the liquid, he knew it was blood. More rustling, more crying and Daniel squirmed on the stone altar._

_It was dead quiet for a second and Daniel imagined his father standing there, next to his mother. They had their backs turned towards their followers and his father was holding the dagger high above his head just the way he used to do it with the lambs._

_One second passed, then another. A last Latin paragraph filled the room and then Daniel expected the dagger he's seen so many times rushing down towards him._  
_Instead he people yell, quick footsteps and a loud thumb. Quickly Daniel rose from his position, the velvet fell into his lab and the saw Zoe standing there where his father should be. The dagger had fallen to the floor, people were yelling. Zoe's parents yelled at her to come back to them, Daniel father insulted his friend. His mother had taken a step back. Zoe looked at Daniel, tears of regret and pain in her eyes and the boy quickly slid off of the stone pedestal. He saw his mother reach for the dagger as he reached for Zoe's hand to pull her away, get her somewhere safe but his mother was faster. She grabbed Zoe's hair and pulled her back before Daniel could reach her and in the blink of an eye she had buried the dagger deep into the girls chest. Fury in her eyes she leaned down and whispered into the girls ear._

_“You will not take him away from us.”_

_Zoe's mother screamed in pain as if it had been her own chest that Rosemary had impaled and when Daniel's mother pulled the dagger from Zoe's chest the girl stumbled forward into Daniel's arms._

_Daniel held her close, tears streaming down his face and mixing with his fathers blood on his face, as he slowly sank to the floor. His grip around her shoulders tightened and all he managed to say was her name. Over and over and over again. Like a mantra._

_Zoe._

_Zoe._

_Zoe..._

_He presses her closer as he feels the tension in her body weaken. As if he tried to keep her soul contained in her steadily growing weaker body. Shakingly she reached out and grabbed his arm with her blood covered hand, offering him a small smile. Her blood was staining her shirt, his garments, blood was around them on the floor. When Zoe's head fell limp to the side, Daniel screamed in agony, ugly sobbing and he pressed her closer to his chest. Suddenly the noises around him became loud again. His father's yelling, Zoe's parents screaming, footsteps all around, loud, hurried, trying to get away. Daniel didn't object when Zoe's mother pulled her daughters corpse out of his arms. He didn't object when his own mother pulled him to his feet._

_“We did what was best for you”, he heard his mother whisper as she pulled him into a hug._

_“We love you, Daniel.”_

 

The psychologist stared at him. Her eyes widened with shock and watering a little. For a long while Daniel said nothing. He just let his words settle in the woman's mind. A minute passed, then two. And it felt like an eternity before she cleared her throat and nodded. “I am so sorry, Daniel”, she whispered and he knew she wasn't lying. She truly felt sorry for him. He did not. His failure is what cost Zoe her life. There was no way around that for Daniel or her parents.

“What happened next?”, the woman asked before he could drop deeper into his guilt.

 

_“Daniel, Darling, you need to eat something.”, his mother said. She was standing in his door for the third time in two hours, holding a tray with various foods Daniel never turned down before the event. Now the boy was just sitting on his bed and stared out the window. Zoe's funeral had been today and Daniel was dressed for the event even if Zoe's parents had clearly forbidden him to attend it. Rosemary said black looked awful on him but he was grieving a loss. And grief's color was black, even in their fucked up community._

_“I'm not hungry, mother.”, Daniel said for the third time in two hours and his mother sighed and left him alone._

 

_His parents were fighting a lot nowadays. It's been six month since the day he was supposed to die and every day he stayed he felt more and more unwelcome. His father made clear that it was Daniel's fault that he was still here with them. That it was Daniel's fault the ritual failed._  
_In Hugo's eyes Daniel was nothing but a failure in all aspects. And while Rosemary said the words she spoke that night over and over again, it became harder and harder for Daniel to believe them._

We love you, Daniel _, echoed in his brain but he couldn't believe it. Not anymore. But he didn't show. He listened to his fathers orders, every now and then he put on a smile, if just to see his mother smile with him for a second. But every day he feared his fathers wrath more and more._

_Daniel's parents were taken away shortly after Daniels seventeenth birthday. He didn't know why. He opened the door to a team of policemen, who quickly pushed him aside and arrested both his mother and his father. Rosemary took it with silent tears. Hugo was yelling. His father has been yelling a lot for the past two years and Daniel knew it was his fault that the calm and collected man his father used to be turned into a landmine of pure rage just waiting for an opportunity to go off. A policeman took Daniel in his car back to the station, where he was asked to give a testimony. Daniel talked truthfully about the events they asked about and it seemed like Daniel hasn't been the only child that laid on that stone altar. Just those before him did fulfill their purpose and died._

_Daniel lived with a foster family until he was nineteen._

_He started trying to redeem himself of the Ancient Ones mercy by offering them the blood he couldn't give him by twenty._

_And he almost succeeded at twenty-four._

_All he needed was one last chance now._

_._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [she](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607396) by [nezabelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezabelle/pseuds/nezabelle)




End file.
